


Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up

by dustsommelier



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustsommelier/pseuds/dustsommelier
Summary: Goro wants to talk with you. Nothing new. But he wants to talk with you in his apartment...(I was listening to "Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" by Barry White while writing this)





	Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up

“(Y/N), there’s something I need to speak to you about,”

 

Those were the usual words he’d say to you when there was something on his mind, but what he said after that was different. It was new. So new that it radiated a strange feeling inside you, coming straight from your heart as it started to pound hard in your chest.

 

“But I think it would do us better if we headed to my place and talked there,”

 

You remember swallowing this feeling back down your throat, but you don’t remember how or why you agreed to go with him. For sure, you knew he had no dark intent, but something about him inviting you over to his apartment was out of the blue. Although this wasn’t the first time you’ve been there, the way he lowered the volume of his voice to a whisper, the way the words left his lips when he said them, you knew it was something different this time around.

 

To avoid catching public attention, though, the two of you remained a generous distance away from each other on the way to his complex. But there were several moments where he’d let his gaze drift to the side and peek at you through his peripheral. And each time, a small smile would spread across his lips.

 

That distance would close a bit when you got in the elevator with him. It closed a bit more when the doors closed. Then you were back to brushing close up to him, like usual, behind closed doors, away from the rest of the peeping world, when he led you to his door, unlocked it, and led you inside with the grab of your hand.

 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Goro motioned his hand to his living room. “I’m going to heat up some tea for the two of us,” 

 

And he was off to the kitchen. His plain, white kitchen in his plain, undecorated apartment, with its blank walls but full shelves. His leather bonded sofa was always your go-to seat. Not only was it luxuriously comfortable compared to what you had at your house, but it left an empty space for him to place himself next to you, where he belonged. Soon, the apartment warmed up from the chill that it remained in for most days and the smell of tea filled the atmosphere. This blank slate of a home was starting to fill with life just on that alone. 

It wasn’t long before he emerged from his kitchen with two cups of tea on a saucers, steam emitting from them. As the smell drew closer, so did Goro and your fears of the outside world began to already drift away. 

 

“Here,” He holds out one of the cups to you, his gaze looking down from above to you on his sofa. Once you took it from him, he sat himself next to you, only a couple inches between your thighs and his, blew on his own tea and took a sip. Your heart fluttered at the way his lips puckered in the slightest to let out his breath to cool down the hot drink. Those lips. They were always so soft, so moist...

 

“So,” you began while his lips met with the rim of his cup. “What did you want to talk to me about, Goro?”

 

The corner of his lips curved at the sound of his given name. No matter how many times he heard it from you, his chest would warm and his soul would settle down, despite all the madness that swirled within.

 

“Getting right to the point, I see,” He spoke with a slight laugh in his voice. “What about my day? Aren’t you going to ask how it was?” Maroon gaze meeting your (e/c) eyes, it was clear what his intentions were: Teasing you.

 

You responded with a short and soft chuckle. “If that’s what you wanted to talk about, we wouldn’t have had to come all this way,” You said in retort, all while keeping his intent gaze.

 

“Well, I’m in the public eye all day,” He returned as he leaned forward and placed his tea on his coffee table. “What’s wrong with me wanting a change of pace where we converse?” Without breaking eye contact or turning your head, you could see him moving his arm closest to you up and over you, laying it on the back of the sofa. 

 

“Because,” you lower your voice as you delicately place one hand on his upper thigh. “You don’t just skip a cafe visit and go straight to your place to converse. That’s when it becomes something more than a date,” Heat rising up his cheeks gave the sign that you hit the nail on the head.

 

A nervous chuckle escaped his lips and he’s the one to break contact at your sure and sound response. “I can’t get anything past you, can I?” His voice softened from how it was around the strangers that admired and gawked him to the more gentle tone he kept for use with you and only you. As you continued to gaze surely at him, another chuckle escaped his lips and it dissipated into an awkward exhale.

 

“Sorry, I… I’m not used to these sort of things yet,” He murmured, taking back his arm and rubbing his gloved hand on the back of his neck. “Like I told you when this all started, this is all new to me…” You knew these words to be true by how he kept his eyes averted from you, how he hunched a tad over and fiddled with the bottom of his peacoat. 

 

Admiring this rare side of him, one that the world knew nothing of, you moved your hand from his thigh and placed it atop the hand that rest on the inside of his thigh. His attention was drawn from whatever negative thoughts that were starting to swarm his mind and up to you and your gaze, mouth slightly agape.

 

“It’s the same for me, too,” You replied as you rubbed the side of his hand with your thumb. A small, shy, yet loving smile spread across your lips, your gaze loving and true.

 

He gawked for a moment longer before closing his mouth and returning your smile with a bashful one. He turned his hand around and held your hand in his. Giving it a little squeeze, he was showing signs of relief and assured about your feelings for him. Now the little distance that remained closed and turned to nothing, his thighs meeting and pressing against yours. The tip of his nose brushed up against yours and his gaze was strong yet affectionate. It was now your turn to be astonished by the other. With how much his true passion for you was leaking out of him from his face and hand, you couldn’t stand the distance that remained between his lips and yours.

 

Before you can make your own move, he makes his first. He presses his tender lips into yours, the contact sending a rush through your veins and to him through your saliva. Without a moment’s notice, he takes back his hand from you, but puts it and his other around your biceps, takes his lips a milimeter away from yours just to smash them back together. The rush inside you is getting stronger and it’s receiving feedback from the rush he too was feeling. Despite inexperience with this, you had to admit: he was great at kissing you, even if just a bit sloppy.

 

“What did I ever do you deserve you…?” He questions aimlessly in the quick gasp for air he takes before diving back into your sweet lips. You wanted to respond, but he was coming on so strong that your words came out only in mumbles and slight whimper. With how much love he has been without all his life, familial, platonic, romantic, there was not a chance you could blame him. Not even the slightest. With every kiss, he devoured your taste, his lips smooching you like this was like the last chance he was going to get to do so. Your heart raced at how delicate yet strong his lips caressed yours, how this was just only one way the two of you could share warmth with one another. In fact, the warmth traded could increase with different means.

 

He let you put your hands on his chest, starting from near his shoulders. Slowly, you rubbed both your hands down his slender torso, grazing your fingers over the buttons of his coat, taking only a few rests when he kissed harder into you and grabbed at your attention. 

 

The moment you stopped at his waist, he caught on. He pulled his lips away from yours and lowered his gaze, watching as you lifted up the bottom of his peacoat and touched his belt buckle with your fingertips. When he looked back up to you, he met your gaze: bashful yet flirtatious. 

 

“Are you sure you---?”

 

“Isn’t this what you were intending by bringing me here?” You cut him off with a zesty retort, your smile sly and sure of itself. The way the corner of his lips curved from a slight frown to a delighted smile, how his eyes seemingly began to glow, told you, once again, that you were right.

 

You move your hands from his waist, back to the buttons of his coat, and began to delicately unbutton them. For you, it was concern for damaging such nice attire, but for him, it was a lack of patience that mattered right then. He needed the deeper parts of your love. And now.

 

When the coat was undone and off his figure, now on his floor, his annoyance with the obstacle of his clothing, he skipped moving on to his dress shirt and on to working with what you had. His hands immediately went for your own coat and began the process on you. While he worked at it, you slipped your hand between his arms and tugged at his striped tie, hastily undoing the knot and pulling the two ends apart. By then, he was finished with unbuttoning, so you return your arms to him to let him remove your coat and throw it on top of his.

 

His gaze just barely meets yours as he places his gloved hands on your bare thighs and gently runs them up your skirt. When he reaches your waist from underneath, he stops, a slightly troubled look spreading across his face. In search of an answer, he brings his hands back down, pinches the end of your skirt and pulls it up. Now the look turned into a sly, pleased one.

 

“...You’re not wearing shorts underneath like you usually do,” His whisper was anything but soft. It was deviant. “So I’m not the only one with a conspicuous intent here…”

 

His words and tone brought a bright pink hue to your cheeks. Looking up from your revealed panties to your eyes, his provocative gaze made you avert your eyes to the cooling tea on the coffee table, closing into yourself for embarrassment. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he watches you sulk a bit. Feeling him place his hands atop your kneecaps, you make the mistake of turning back to him to meet his with his face closer than it was moments before.

 

“The shoe’s on the other foot now, hm?” His smile was alluring, the curl of his lips sending a shiver down your spine with excitement for what’s to come. But it was also assuring. You knew that he wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want to do. Remembering that, your body gave way to his advancements. With gentle, loving force, he opened your legs again to him. You couldn’t help but flush as his gaze burned into your clothed privates, that piece of cloth being the only thing between your entrance and his fingers.

 

He knew what you wanted and it was what he desired as well. He isolated his index finger from the rest of his digits and pressed it against your clit from the outside of your underwear. A soft gasp escapes your lips, but he wastes no time in moving onwards. He slightly lifts it up, then replaces it just a smidge lower, right at the top of where your slit began. You held your breath in anticipation while he took a short pause, watching from above to get a clue as to what he’s going to do next. But it’s not enough. With a bit of pressure, he slowly traces his finger down the length of your lower region’s lips, swerving his hand a bit to heighten the response he was getting from you.

 

Your response was a heavy gasp for air, followed by a soft whimper. No matter how much you tried to lead him on to try harder in pleasing you, you couldn’t help but bend to his ever-so-sensual touches and actions. 

 

Once he reached the end, he turned his fingertips up with a bit of a twist and added his middle finger into the action. In one quick and swift motion, he dragged his fingers back up your privates, stopped right at where your entrance was hidden and quickly curled his fingers into you. It shocked you, you hands clenching onto the edge of the sofa, but you couldn’t give in so soon, no matter how good he was.

 

“You’re reacting quite a lot to just my fingertips, (y/n),” he flicked his words off his tongue with a playful tone. “Are you more sensitive then I remember you being?”

 

“D-Don’t tease me like that...!” Your reply came off in a whine more than you would have liked it to. But he was moving his two digits in a wavy motion, pressing into you so tenderly, you couldn’t help but let more whines escape your lips, much to his satisfaction. 

 

A gentle chuckled rose from his throat. “Alright then….” He whispered to you, his tone now sensual rather than kinky like the moments before. Taking no time, he moves his fingers to the waistband of your panties, pulls them down and slips them off your legs. The usual fluster you felt from his gaze on your bare privates was overcome by the embarrassment of how wet you already were from just him touching you there. It also didn’t help that he slyly licked his lips at the sight either. 

 

Your immediate instinct was to cover yourself with your hands and look away, but he stopped you before you could by gentle taking ahold of your hands. Instead, you look into his eyes, the look in them giving a look of mutual understanding, along with a warm smile.

 

“I know, I’m sorry you’re the only one baring yourself at the moment,” He lets go of your hands and goes straight towards his belt buckle. “Let’s make it even, okay?” The metal of the buckle clinging against the teeth underneath it rang in the air of the room, the sound bringing a fuzzy feeling into your chest. Suddenly, your hands are moving on their own and you place them atop his, causing him to pause his movements.

 

“Let me do it…” Your voice is soft from the excitement that fluttered in your chest, but in reality, you were wanting your turn again at making him flustered at the actions you take on him.

 

He takes a pause before giving a nod of permission, moving his hands away from himself and leaning back, putting his weight onto his arms. But before you took the wheel, you moved your hands slightly downwards, right onto his bulge. You could tell it was ever-so-slightly more noticeable, larger in size than usual and, by the color of his cheeks, he could too.

 

Pretending like you didn’t take note of his response, you slightly twist your wrist and gently cup the hidden mass in your hand. A slight grunt rose from him as you held it, feeling it in your hand. Even though his slacks were of very nice quality, it did a poor job of concealing how warm, twitchy and hard he already was.

 

“And you got on me for being wet already…” You pestered in a low tone, feeling great at how the tables have turned. With just a quick and light squeeze of his bulge, his stutters of embarrassment turned into a labored gasp, followed by a moan that was, in no way, attempted to be concealed. It was so amusing to see such a proud staple of young justice being turned into such just by the touch of his manhood, but his impatience from earlier was now yours as well. You’re itching to take this to the next level as much as he is, or even more.

 

Returning back to your main objective, you pull his belt undone, sliding it from the tracks under the buckle, pulling it out of his belt loops and off his waist. You moved on to his dress shirt, untucking it from his pants. A flash of his bare stomach left an impression on you, your cheeks flushing up, but you pushed forward and moved to his collar to start unbuttoning. But the more you unbuttoned, the more of his bare body you revealed, making it significantly harder to keep on. With how modest his clothes keep him looking, it was almost like he was stark naked in front of you rather than just his shirt partly unbuttoned. 

 

His hands suddenly taking ahold of your wrists takes you by surprise, but Goro only smiles at you as he pulls your hands away. He finished the task for you, then sits up on his knees and undoes his pants. You were expecting him to take it off one layer at a time, but you are startled when his briefs go down with them and his slightly hard member is already out.

 

“Oh, did I surprise you just then?” He questions in a sincere tone as he sits his rear back down on the sofa. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--,” 

 

He is stopped by your lips suddenly crashing into his, with so much force that he almost falls backwards. You clench his collar as you smooch him, his face still in a look of shock as he loudly mumbled. But he gets into it with you just seconds later, closing his eyes, cupping your head in his hand and kissing you back. He jumps into making use of his tongue before you could even do so with yours, his swirling around in your mouth as he smooshes his lips onto yours. With each circle he makes, saliva drips down both of your chins. His breathing is heavy and heat from his face is heating up yours more than it already was on its own. He runs his fingers through your hair and mumbles into you like he’s got something to say but just can’t bare to break the kiss, but knows it has to end sooner or later.

 

He breaks the kiss with a loud gasp and you bury your face into his chest, still holding on tight to his shirt. It’s obvious that his cock as risen and grown from that heated moment. His breathing is as heavy as yours, his heart pounding in his chest. Being close to him was so nice and comforting, you wish you could be connected to him like this all the time.

 

“I just… I need you inside me…” You say before lifting your heat to look up at him, directly in the eyes. “Please…”

 

His deep red eyes were entranced by the way you (e/c) eyes looked into his. They longed for him. They desired him. They loved him. All those things that nobody, not a single person before you, ever directed at him. Before you… is a time he doesn’t want to ever look back at. Ever. But he does it ever day. You tell him over and over that the past is in the past, that he should live for the now, but….

 

No, you’re right. He should stop living in the past and start living in the now. With you.

 

A startled squeak comes out of your throat against your will as he gently pushes you down onto his sofa, your legs flying back open. He bit the tip of his glove on his index, tugs it off his hand and tosses it to the side. Without wasting a moment, he leans down and puts himself between your legs and grabs the innermost part of your thighs. Delicately, he places his thumbs on either side of your lower pair of lips and pulls them open like you were his favorite book. He doves right in head-first and begins to lick at you, lapping up your juices into his mouth and down his throat. 

 

“Goro…!!” You can’t help at this point but whine. You can’t help but always forget that he’s good with his hands  _ and  _ his tongue. Mouth and lips too. The only thing you can do to keep his neighbors from hearing you this earlier on is run your fingers through his coconut locks and clench them in your fist. 

 

He lifts his bare hand up to the action, presses it against your clit and begins to squeeze and flick at it. Just as you had done to him earlier, he hums as he pretends not to notice how much you’re getting off to it.

 

He treads into dangerous territory when the tip of his tongue slightly enters you and you unintentionally cage his head in your crotch with your legs, wrapping then around him. It isn’t much of a problem since you’re so overcome with pleasure, you hadn’t the mind to actually keep him locked in, so he’s able to just pull himself out from your hold. But he isn’t done yet. No, he’s not retreating so soon.

 

Placing his only gloved hand on your inner thigh once more, he takes his bare hand and hastily slides two of its digits into you. He smirks at the shrill you give him. He continues on by swishing them around in you, curling them, spreading them out, all while jerking them in and out. You couldn’t understand what it was about this time that made you go crazy over just his fingers, but you knew for sure it was only getting started.

 

“(Y/N)...” He grunts to you as he watches you writhe in ecstasy. “I’m… so hard right now…” His erection just barely rubs up against your thigh and he lets out a soft moan, as if it has ripened like a banana. Ripe and ready to consume.

 

“Yes!” You can’t help but moan out in reply. “Please put your dick in me, Goro! Oh please…!”

 

Everything about you was and has already turned him on. But just the way you moan your plea and his name just got him good. Saying his name was more than enough for you to win his heart cause you always say it like an angel right from heaven, sent down just for him.

 

He straightens himself up and lines his tip with your entrance. He rubs it up against it, both of you letting out whines of pleasure over just that alone. For you, it was the feeling of connection between yourself and your boyfriend, but for him, it was the feeling of 18 years of love he was finally getting in a single moment, one that he will get each and every time. And even though this isn’t the first time you two have made love to one another, each time was so exhilarating to him. Just the fact of having mutual love, both romantic and sexual, was like peak of his life. He had to enjoy it while he could. 

 

He leans over to his pants on the floor and pulls a condom out of his back pocket. You watch intently as he opens the wrapper, unrolls the latex, then rolls it onto his hard dick. His gaze meets yours and you both know what’s going through each other’s minds. 

 

He takes a deep breath.

 

Then, he goes for it.

 

His girth pushes open up your inner, wet walls, the fleshiness giving way to it. A howling moan comes out from deep within you as he goes deeper and deeper, his cock throbbing and warm. As for him, you were hugging his length so tight, it felt like you would squeeze his cum out already. He knew you would need a moment to settle into his shape and size, but he didn’t think he would need time to relax from the sudden pressure on his erection.

 

“You can move now…” You whispered to him in a hushed yet choked up voice, your hands clenching the outer side of his arms as he pressed himself into and close to you. The strange sense of emptiness as he pulls himself backwards in you is suddenly replaced by the chemicals that rush through your mind as he thrusts himself back in. He pulls out again and this time, he goes back in with the sway of his hips as he goes, giving your vaginal walls a good stretching before he gets into a steady pace.

 

You don’t know why, but something about Goro towering over you as he fucked you made you even more aroused with every thrust he made in you. Maybe you liked being dominated by him, or maybe because it was as if he was shielding you, protecting you. But now you couldn’t think about a reason. Right now, you could only think of how good he was doing you.

 

With each thrust forward, a light smack sounded, but it was nothing compared to the sheer wetness all the action was creating. His cock opened you up, just to almost completely letting you close, then immediately open you back up, again and again. The warmth from his hot breath toasted your skin, though the heat of his erection was far more scorching--but in a good way. It was like the heat of his love, something you both shared, together, just between him and you.

 

Those tender, soft lips of his pressed against your neck and he began to give it slobbery kisses. The feeling of them on your bare skin, plus his cock moving in you, caused you to whine and mewl in pleasure. The slimy sounds of your wetness on the condom rubbing against your tender insides grew louder as he thrusted harder. He was growing warmer and larger. Both of your faces were flushed bright pink from the heat, both due to the love, the lust, and all the moving. 

 

“Oh God…” He mumbled a groan from your neck. “Your love is so good… I’m addicted…”

 

“Ohhh fuck…!” You shout, wrapping your arms around him. “I’m getting such a high from your cock…” He gives you a love bite in response and you let out an alluring purr. “More… I want-- No, I  _ need  _ more… Give me more…!”

 

“What… What do you say, then…?” He’s trying to be a tease, but he’s starting to drool over how much pleasure is flowing through his veins, his muscles, his body, just all over. So, instead of waiting for a whiny plea from you, he goes on with giving you exactly what you want. Pulling his head away from your neck, he grabs ahold if your thighs once more and increases his speed, the sounds increasing with him.

 

“Yes…!!” You howl in response to his stimuli. “Right there…! Right…  _ there…! _ ” You cannot help but shriek, his cock really putting you through the works as he shoved it inside you at a new speed for the two of you. 

 

“Y-You’re squeezing me so tight…!” Goro grunted, clenching his jaw with one eye squeezed shut. When your hands grab the sides of his face, he leans in and roughly starts to kiss you again. His slobber was now your slobber, dripping down your chins, almost as much as you were down below. His mumbles were now your mumbles, the two of you humming into each other’s mouths, all while sharing their tongues with one another.

 

But this was short-lived when Goro’s eyes snapped open and pulled his face away from yours to let out a howl. His body was slightly shaking but it soon began to dissipate just as you felt something new in your insides.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Your pleasured look turned into a concerned one as you watched his expression turn from embarrassment to distain, then finally to sadness.

 

“I.... I just finished….” Speaking the words alone turned his face beet red, but that wasn’t what mattered. He looked like he was about to cry. 

 

“That’s okay! It’s okay!” You reach out and put your hand on his, your concern growing when he flinches at the touch.

 

“No, it’s not….” He mumbled, turning his head away from you, expression dark. “It’s selfish and awful…. Something so undesirable and a turn-off….”

 

“That’s not true,” You whisper calmly. “You’re not the only guy out there that does. And besides, this might be due to performance anxiety,”

 

“But why?!” He pleads to you for the true answer. “Why this when I’m so good at performing in public?” His expression was full of pain, obvious that he was putting this all on himself, letting his dark, negative thoughts destroy him and eat him whole.

 

“Because this is completely different,” You squeeze his hand, your voice soft, gentle, and understanding. “You’re performing in front  _ and  _ for one person and that person is someone you want to impress, someone you want to make feel good,”

 

“....”

 

“It’s a lot of pressure. But don’t worry about this with me,” You pull his hand towards you and place it in the middle of your chest, pulling him and forcing him to turn and look at you. “You can finish early as much as you want, Goro and I’ll still have a good time. I had an amazing time just now…”

 

His eyes lit up from both awe and the small bit of tears forming in them. This. This was another thing he’d gone his whole life without, something that everybody needs to survive without coming out damaged or losing your mind or a limb.

 

Acceptance. Appreciation. Adoration. 

 

Unconditional love.

 

His heart was pounding in his chest once more, starting up like the engine of a high-class car. He could have sworn he was drooling over how much you have and will give him. It was to fill the whole in his heart and over the edge someday.

 

He blinked a few times, then flashed a mischievous grin.

 

“Run me dry, (y/n)....”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add more but my mind got off topic and I started to BS it, so maybe I'll add it later. <3


End file.
